Tender Kisser
by RazorLike
Summary: Sheess, this game is no fun....." "...indeed...." But the same game might be much more intresting after nine-some years ; Heh, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**...This game is no fun...**_

In Wammy's every day passes in piece. The "gifted" kids of Wammy's spend their time reading, writing, playing. Every day has something new to offer to everybody, from lessons to flowers...

That particular day we're talking about, in a small shared room of Wammy's, two boys wre just sitting on their beds, staring at the ceiling.

The one of them was an extremelly hot-headed male, named Mello. Special feature; his golden hair, that made his look like a cute girl. In the mature age of ten, he had decided that he would be the best of all, the greatest detective in the world. Although his current position didn't allow such an attainment of his dreams, he could always have an alternative goal in his ten year old life : to beat Near, the number one gifted child in Wammy's, yet the youngest one. He was only eight.

The other boy paid, practically, no attention to nobody but his gameboy. Allowing his red tufts covering his goggled covered eyes, he was the incarnation of hepping. (This was the Wammy's girls' opinion.). Let alone his obssesion to his video games, Matt, a genious nine year old boy, wanted... nothing at all, to be honest. He knew that one day he'd be a hacker, but till that day came, he'd be in Wammy's, number three.

The day was hot, and Mello hated hotness. It made his golden hair stuck sweaty on his forehead and his body numb.

He found no redemption staring at Matt, who was completelly lost in his game boy world. ...Again.

" Maaaaatt..." he called the readhead.

" Hm? " was Matt's answer, who meerelly moved his eyes from his screen.

" Maaaaatt, I'm bored....." Mello complained loudly.

Matt let out a sight of anoyance and set his game boy close. " And how on Earth can I help it? " he asked, now staring at the blonde.

Said blonde smilled and jumped off his bed, only to climd on Matt's. "Let's play something!" he exclaimed.

Matt curled an eyebrow. " I was playing, ya know..."

" I mean together! " Mello explained. " Let's ... erm...play Truth or Dare! " he sugested.

" Mello...we are only two, unless you count for more than one... " Matt argued in low voice.

" You right...Hey, bingo! " Mello fillip and stared at Matt. " Let's something much more interesting! "

" Yeah....and what is that? " said Matt and pushed his goggles on the top of his head.

" Well, it's called ' kissing ', and many boys play this game in Wammy's! I heared them say it in the toilets! " Mello curl his lips and stared at Matt, hope shining in his eyes.

" Ehmmm...What am I supposed to do? " Matt looked his friends lips, quite complicated.

" You gotta kiss me, you crazy. It's kalled ' kissing ' , remember? " Mello explained again, starting to lose his patience.

"...ok then..." Matt said and leaned in frond...

...and crashed his nose to Mello's.

" Oups...hehe....sorry! " Matt blushed , but Mello gave him such a freezing gaze, that he leaned in frond once again.

Not knowing what to do, he just put his lips on Mello's and then pulled away. Then, in a flash of comprehension, he parted his friends lips with his fingers and tried again kissing Mello's lower lip.

Mello stared at Matt...

Matt stared at Mello...

"...you know what? This game is no fun..." Mello lay on his back.

"...indeed..." Matt agreed and turn his game boy on.

* * *

_**Me : Hah, poor Matt!!!**_

_**Matt : What? What did I have to do?**_

_**Mello : Aw, drop it...what a silly game...**_

_**Me : Hm....I don't agree...See next chapter ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**...sexuality complex...?**_

" Matt, I'm gonna run out of chocolate soon." Mello growled, crossing his arms while staring at the readhead. The same thing as always : Mello woul want his chocolate, Matt woul play with his DS, Mello would scold him, Matt would shout at him, Mello would pin him down and then a muttering Matt would go out to bring Mello's chocolate. Always the same thing...

Nine years had changed so drastically both of them, but in an entirelly diferent way : Mello (although still blonde and beautifull as always ) was the leader of the Mafia. The scar tracing down his face only made him much more agressive than he was before he got it. His fetich with leather was competing his adiction to chocolate which Matt had to by him so often. His goal, though, had stayed the same, with just a small change : Be number one, chek. Beat Near, double chek. Break down Kira, the purpose of his life. That meant a billion cheks.

Matt...well, Matt was Matt, read hair and goggles tungled on his eyes all day (or on the top of his head ). His certainity that we would be a hacker had proved right. He was the greatest hacker ever, now working for his best friend in the Mafia. So, where is the change? Well, here it is : Matt hadn't change at all. Let alone his new adiction to nicotine, he was the same person from head to toe, still loving his DS.

The door opened and Matt walked in, draging a huge bag, containing chocolate for his friend. He let it rest in froond of Mello and wiped his forehead. The day was hot, and Matt hated the sun. Of course Mello knew that, but it found it a great idea to afflict his best friend.

Matt let his body fel on the couch and streched his arms, crossing his legs. He rested his head bacwards and closed his shiny emerald eyes with grace.

Mello smirked and thought that his friend was really handsome, even though sweaty, in his long sleeve striped blouse despite the hot weather. He placed himself next to Matt and crossed his long legs wraped in tight black leather.

" Hey Matt...? Matty...? " he mumbled, and his eyes shined at the thought of a happy memory.

" What, Mells....? " Matt asked, his eyes still closed.

" I'm bored...remeber? "

Matt opened his eyes and stared at Mello's blue ones in surprise. " Remeber what? " he asked in confusion.

Mello smilled " Oh, you forgot it...pitty...this game is no fun at all!!! " he complained, using the exact words he had used nine years before.

" Oh..! You mean- yeah, I do remeber..." and Matt's eyes shined despite the memory, giving away sweetness and tendensy.

" It was...ya know, my first kiss ever..." Mello murmured and blushed a little.

" I know...It was a first for me too " Matt confesed and laught at his friend's expression. " What? Is it so weird? We were only nine, Mello, for God sake! I didn't even know where to place my hands! I mean, I was freaked out! " Matt screamed, still laughing.

" Oh, God...You had even parted my lips with your fingers! Hah! " Mello titled his head and let out a soft laught.

" Did you know what to do, Mister Great Kisser? You had just sat there, waiting, if I remeber well! " Matt teased and rufled Mello's golden hair.

" Hey! I was ten! How was I supposed to know what to do? "he protested.

" Yeah...as if now you know..." Matt said within a smile.

" Of course I do! I'm not a kid, Matt! I've kissed many girls..." the blonde looked back.

" Yeah, that's for sure..." the redhead teased once more.

" What? Don't you believe me, Jeevas? " said Mello and narowed his eyes in disbelief.

" Hmmm....nope." And the redhead titled his head and placed his palm on Mello's cheek, pating it.

" So, you wanna find out my skills, then? " Mello looked confused at Matt.

" Not a bad idea, I'm sure there's nothing I'll like in kissing you, anyways...I'm straight." Matt explained.

" So do I, you know. " Mello muttered, but belied himself while staring at Matt's lips.

" Let's find out your skills, Mells...If any..." Matt murmured and leaned closer to his friend, now staring at his lips.

" You're shaking..." he comented and planted his lips on Mello's.

Mello froze in shock, 'cause Matt was so tender as if kissing his lover, not his friend. His lips were brushing against his own, moving suggestively, yet lovingly, carefully...Every movement was ment to be perfectly sync...

Matt pulled back and looked at Mello, whose eyes were still closed and breath caught. " Mells..? " he called him, and Mello cracked his eyes open a bit.

" I-Iknow it'll sound freakin' weird, but...Matt, do it again..." Mello pleaded and blushed a bright red colour.

" Sexuality complex..? " Matt sugested, but leaned again in pleasure.

" Fack the sexuality " Mello ordered and crashed his lips on Matt's, who took them carefully and closed his eyes, melting into the kiss.

Their movements were twiched, afraid to bother one another. Only their lips colided in passion after all those years.

Matt's brains exploded with pleasure when he heared Mello moaning despite the kiss and he imediatelly sliped his tongue in his mouth, now that Mello's lips were parted. Mello moaned again and failed to keep his hands away from Matt's dace and chest.

underneath his striped blouse, Matt's heart was beating fast, sending those new senses to his brains. Mello placed his hands on the left sid of his chest and caressed his skin protectivelly.

" We are still straight, huh? " Matt panted while kissing Mell's neck, breathing hotly against it.

" Yeah, I-ah- thin-ah- think so..." Mello panted despite the sensation of Matt's lips and tongue against his skin.

" We'll still be straight if I tell you that I love you? " Matt aksed and sliped his hand underneath Mello's vest.

" You...love me? " Mello asked surprised and stoped responding.

" I-I...yeah..." Matt confesed and blushed.

Mello smiled. Let alone his doubted sexuality, tonight he would enjoy Matt everywhere on him.

" I love you too..." he said and claimed Matt's lips once again.

* * *

Later that night a very pissed neighboor, the next door one to ber persise, was sitting on her bed next to her husband. He cracked his eyes and stared at his sweet love. "What's going on, Sally? Why are you awake...?"

Sally turned her tired eyes on her husband's and sighed in annoyance. "Can't you hear the noise?!? Those boys next door must be fighting like wild animals! Even from here I can hear their groans, for crying out loud!!! HEY, YOU!!!!!I WANNA SLEEP!" Sally yelled and kicked the wall that was parting Matt and Mello from her.

* * *

"Somebody's kicking the wall or I'm hearing things..." Matt said, parting his lips from his love's neck. Mello looked so great while panting underneeth him..

"Matt, move you retard or else -ah- it-it won't be the wall I'll be kicking...!" Mello moaned , and Matt was all too happy to comply, mind you!

* * *

_**Matt : .God...Mells, you rock babe...Aw, my bat hurts....**_

_**Mello : ...**_

_**Me : Heh. Don't tell me you didn't like it, Mello. Ehm...Mells..?**_

_**Mello : You're dead.**_

_**Matt : No, Mello! NO! DROP THE GUN!**_

_**Me : HELP!! PEOPLE! REVIEEEEEW!**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own a Death Note!!!  
**_

__


End file.
